Bakura's Attempt at Christmas
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Christmas had meant nothing to Bakura. Just another day. But after hearing his lover's heartache over his lost christmas days Bakura attempts to make a christmas Ryou would never forget. he was determined to make his love love christmas once again


**Hey all. In the spirit of christmas here's another cute one shot of what christmas is like for Ryou and Bakura. please enjoy. Cute fluff!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters**

Bakura groaned at hearing the alarm clock go off. He rolled over and shut it off before realizing his lover wasn't in the bed with him. Sighing he got up and got dressed. Going downstairs he found Ryou in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Why are you up so early?" Bakura asked sitting down.

Ryou shrugged. "Christmas day i guess. Old habits decided to kick in."

"Not a fan of christmas?" Bakura asked.

"Not since my mother and sister died, no." He looked at his coffee. He cracked a smile with a very small and short chuckle. "Amane and I used to get up as early as mom and dad would let us. We'd run to their room and shake them until they got up. After that we'd run down to the tree and start opening the presents once they gave us the ok. We always got the same number of presents. Mom was all about treating us equal you know."

Bakura listened to his lover closely.

"After that we'd video call our family. We moved here from England so no one was here but that didn't stop us from seeing them. Then Amane and I would play with our presents while mom and dad just watched us with the biggest and brightest smiles. When dinner time came we'd gather around the table and have a dinner my mom would slave over for hours. We were never allowed in the kitchen while she cooked. She'd shoo us away every time. After dinner we'd have desert, always my mom's homemade chocolate cake. Then we'd all just curl up under one blanket and watch christmas movies till Amane and I passed out." Ryou had tears falling by the time he finished.

Bakura felt the urge to pull him close. No he wasn't the kind to comfort anyone. Unless it was his lover. Ryou meant everything to him.

"Anyways." Ryou said wiping his tears away. "After my mother and sister died it just stopped. Neither me nor dad were really into it. It just wasn't the same you know. So i guess i just don't celebrate it anymore."

"I'm sorry Ryou." Bakura said taking Ryou's hand.

"Don't be. Its not your fault. And its not like you could've stopped anything." Ryou said squeezing Bakura's hand a bit. "I think i'm just gonna go back to bed. I'll be down later." Ryou kissed Bakura before going upstairs.

Bakura sat there at the table. Now Bakura didn't know much of this celebration Ryou called christmas. Before now he'd never been interested. It was just another day to him but seeing Ryou like this make him feel the need to make sure Ryou had the best christmas he could give him.

After doing some research Bakura learned about christmas. He went to the attic and got the christmas decorations. He set up the tree and decorated it. He then started the cooking and other decorations. Once he was done he looked at it all. He hoped Ryou liked it. Going to their room he shook Ryou awake.

"Mmm? Kura? What is it?" Ryou asked sleepily.

"Come downstairs." Bakura said.

"Huh? Why?" Ryou sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Just do it." Bakura said before leaving.

Ryou sighed and got up. "Whatever you did i'm not cleaning it up. I'm not in the mood for your-" Ryou stopped when he saw everything. "Shenanigans. Kura what did you do?"

"I christmased the house." Bakura said a bit proudly. It had taken him hours to do and he felt exhausted but to him it was well worth it. "Do you like it?"

"You did all this for me? But you hate christmas." Ryou said going to him.

"Yeah well I saw you this morning and after listening to you talk about your childhood christmases i figured i'd give it a try." Bakura said pulling him close. "What do you think?"

"I think its amazing. I can't you did this." Ryou said.

"I love you. I'll do anything for you." Bakura kissed him.

Ryou kissed back. "I love you too."

 **EEEEEPP! Gotta love fluff! Hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
